Pups and the Bully Warfare
This is a crossover sequel of the Pups and the Vacation Disaster Editors *Venz *Reece *Ypsi Characters * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Spyler * Gabriel * Reece * Fresh * Buttercup (From "Powerpuff Girls") * Ypsi * Andres * Franco * Nelson (From "The Simpsons") * Bart Simpson * Kent * Dallas * Huey Freeman * Riley Freeman * Son of Darkness Story Narrator: Previously on PAW Patrol, Andres and his gang had returned from their recent vacation to Miami U.S.A. however, it turns out that Nelson Muntz and his gang were planning an evil plan to capture the PAW Patrol. Can Andres and his gang save them? Or is it too late for them? (The episode continues from the last one. It also takes place three days after the PAW Patrol's vacation. Andres and Franco are recovered from their injuries while the PAW Patrol heads for their naval HQ for their naval training. Reece, Buttercup, Fresh and Ypsi take a break on the beach) Andres: Gah Franco: Sir Andres: Dang, where's everyone? Franco: Let's head outside (Franco and Andres go outside the Lookout and see Gabriel) Gabriel: Sir! Franco: Hello there Andres: Gabriel, where's the gang? Gabriel: Reece, Ypsi, Buttercup and Fresh are now at the beach taking a break while the PAW Patrol is at sea practicing their naval round Franco: I bet we need to drop by on them Andres: Yeah (Andres, Gabriel and Franco pack their stuff and get their gear on. Then they head to the beach) (Unknown to them....) Kent: Hehehe.... those jerks don't even know we're here Nelson: Yeah (Back with Fresh, Ypsi, Reece, Buttercup, they are relaxing while sitting on beach chairs wearing sunglasses. Reece is listening to "Lollipop" by Lil' Wayne on his iPhone while holding his girlfriend's hand. Ypsi is quietly reading a book and Fresh is lying down relaxing in the shade on a beach towel. Andres and Franco show up) Ypsi: Oh hey. Andres and Franco. Didn't think you two were coming Reece: Word Andres: We are just dropping by here to have a relax after a hectic mission Franco: Yeah Gabriel: Hey guys, are you enjoying the beach? Reece/Buttercup: Word Fresh: Yeah Ypsi: Yup (Suddenly a frigate: BRP Rajah Humabon heads for the docks) Reece: What the hell? Franco: Look at the size Gabriel: Come on, gang we need to find out who operates a frigate ???: Mind if I join you? Ypsi: Bart? Bart: Long time no see, my friend (Ypsi and Andres see Bart) Andres: Bart! (runs and pins him down) Bart: Okay Andres... it's been awhile Buttercup: (pointing to Bart) Okay who's this? Bart: Oh, I am Bart Simpson. Ypsi tells me about you, Reece and Fresh Buttercup: Oh Bart: Buttercup, I am aiding the gang sometimes right. and a good ally to Ypsi and Andres Reece: Aight, then Fresh: Really? Bart: Yeah, but first we need to discover who operate this frigate Andres: Did your parents know about you will stay here for awhile? Franco: Or not, sir.... Bart: Yeah I asked permission and know how to take care of myself to go here on Adventure Bay Reece: Dat be cool then . Andres: I will lead (Andres, Bart, Franco, Reece, Ypsi, Fresh and Buttercup head for the docks. As they arrive on the docks...) Andres: (puptag) Operating captain come down now (The PAW Patrol goes down the ship and heads for Andres) Ryder: Hey there Ypsi: Ryder, you own this big vessel? Ryder: Yeah Andres: Are you done training? Zuma: Yeah. Skye: I bet no bullies can harm us Ypsi: Yeah I hope so.... (Meanwhile at the Bully Kingdom) Son of Darkness: Looks like my army and yours are ready Nelson: Ha ha, yeah Dallas: I reckon we's gotta breach at the entrance of the city Huey: Aye, you right dawg Kent: And then we'll have our revenge on the PAW Patrol! Riley: Word! (Just as then two divisions of demons and bullies arrive) Demonic Captain: Sir, we are ready Bully Captain: You're the leader, Kent Kent: Aight Nelson: What do I do? Kent: You can be with me, Nelson Huey: And Imma be with my bro Riley Riley: Dat's right Nelson: Okay. I also got word that Bart Simpson, aka paper bag head is back in town. I would like to try to get a rise out of him Kent: Oh yeah! I would love to do that as well, especially since Bart is allied with the PAW Patrol as well Dallas: And I can have Revenge on Ypsi Huey/Riley: Yeah! Son Of Darkness: And I'll have my revenge on Andres (And the leaders the bullies and the demonic army entered a waypoint path towards the entrance or desert of Adventure Bay. Back at the city...) Bart: Wow looks like your place is amazing ???: Yeah, it is Bart Bart: Huh? (Bart turns around and sees Alex and Katie) Ryder: Hey Alex, Katie! Katie: Hello there Alex: Hey, oh. (notices his new friends) Who are your new friends? Andres: Katie, Alex, this is Fresh, Ypsi, Buttercup and Reece. Allies to the PAW Patrol Ypsi: Hey Reece: Yo! Alex: Whoa..... Katie: It's an honor to meet you all Buttercup: Yeah! (The gang continues to walk around the city. Meanwhile at the city entrance...) Peacekeeper: Looks like this is peaceful Scout: Yeah (As the scout looks through his scope from his rifle. He sees two battalions of the enemy army and they decide to report to Mayor Goodway) Scout: (radio) Mother Angel this is Kilo-Six Five. requesting reinforcements for defensive of the Bay! I bet two divisions Mayor Goodway: Okay, Kilo-Six Five. Reinforcements on the way (Just as then one battalion led by Gabriel heads for the entrance of the city and fortify) Gabriel: Men, get ready! (activates his pup rifle along with his soldiers) To defend our home! Soldier: Sir, yes sir! Bully Captain: Minions! Demon Captain: CHARGE! The enemy army begins to charged the defending army. (Meanwhile around the plaza...) Alex: Looks like you are a good friend Bart Reece: Aye, you right dawg Ypsi: Cool! Andres:(closes his eyes) Hm? Oh! (Buttercup looks on Andres and has something wrong) Buttercup: Andres? Is something wrong? Andres: Yeah. It's about our city Katie: Adventure Bay?! Andres: Yeah (Just as then....) Gabriel: (puptag) PAW Patrol, we need your help! I repeat we need your help! Franco: (puptag) This is Bravo Seven. What is it, Gabriel? Gabriel: (puptag) PAW Patrol, The demon and bully armies are now about to enter the city. It's an invasion! Franco: (puptag) Roger that. We are en route Gabriel: (puptag) Expect that Franco: Gang, we have trouble (Just then, the gang activated their weapons) Andres: Yeah, we know. We need to defend it (Just as then, Gabriel falls back and decides to rally to the gang and the bullies and demons attack the city. Then, the residents activate their defenses and help the gang defend the city) (The demons sees the gang. and charges to them) Andres: Gang, fight our way to the leaders (The gang eliminates all enemies they encounter and save their friends. Along the way they reinforce Katie, Julius, and Danny) Andres: Rah! Chase bullies on right! Chase: Yeah! (Fires tennis balls on the Bullies) (Buttercup fires lasers and punches the enemies) Ryder: Andres looks like they are falling back! Reece/Franco: Yeah Ypsi: Andres, do you know where are the enemy leaders at.... Andres: Yeah. the dark mana I sense is not far from here Buttercup: Yeah, I see em (The gang rush along with their reinforcements) Bully Captain: Looks like we need to fight now Demon Captain: Yeah (Before the enemy captains engage in combat, Buttercup and Andres pins them down as Buttercup rapidly punches them. But unknown to them, the elite bully demons attacked and disabled Reece, Ypsi, Fresh, Gabriel, Alex, Bart, Danny X and Katie and managed to kidnap the PAW Patrol) Bully Demon: Ha ha ha! Pups: Help us! Ryder: Andres! Andres: Ryder! (The bully demon manages to land a blow on Andres and send him away. Then, the villains take the PAW Patrol to the Bully Kingdom) Andres: Ow.... Gh! Alex: Andres! Mayor Goodway: (radio) Team Reece, head to the City Hall! Reece/Ypsi/Andres/Franco/Gabriel/Buttercup/Fresh: On our Way. (The gang heads to City Hall. Meanwhile, at the Bully Kingdom castle dungeon, the PAW Patrol is surronded by electrical chains. All of them have passed out, however Marshall is the first one to awaken. Then, the dalmatian is in shock seeing where they are right now) Marshall: Guys, guys! Wake up! Chase: (slowly awakens) What now? Marshall: Seriously, you're not even shocked about where we are right now? Rocky: Where are we? Marshall: We're in Bully Kingdom! Others: Oh no! Rubble: And we're all tied up! Skye: What do we do? Ryder: Stay calm, pups. I'm sure we can find a way to escape Spyler: Let's hope so! This page is a work in progress. Feel free to give feedback, but bear in mind that this page is subject to change. This is not the finished product! Category:Collaboration Category:ReeceHW2003's Collabs Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Action Packed Category:Slight Violence Category:Violence Category:Parts